mais c'est juste de la fiction
by ylg
Summary: où un ange déchu et un ange tout court discutent de deux autres anges déchus. compliqué ? meuh non, c'est juste un film, 'pas de quoi s'en faire ! ou ce qui arrive quand on ajoute Dogma à Good omens


**Titre : **mais c'est juste de la fiction  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Good omens, et Dogma  
(nope, pas un cross-over pour autant, juste un genre de mise en abîme)  
**Personnages/Couple :** Crowley, Aziraphale, et peut-être légers indices de Loki/Bartleby aussi ?  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Good omens appartiennent à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett, ceux de Dogma euh, je ne sais pas, à Kevin Smith, je crois ?

**Spoil possible :** sur la fin de Dogma.

oOo

_C'est pas juste_, se dit Crowley. Il en avait fallu de la patience, de la ruse et de la persuasion, pour convaincre Aziraphale de l'accompagner au cinéma. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un ange qui pleurnichait parce que l'histoire se finissait mal !

« Mais réfléchis deux minutes, râla-t-il : tu vois une autre fin possible ?  
- Ils auraient pu leur pardonner !  
- Je voudrais bien, tiens, mais ça aurait signifié la chute de Dieu et la fin de la Création. Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas, hein, mais toi tu devrais être content que ça finisse comme ça. Non ?  
- Mais Bartleby est mort ! et Loki ne le reverra plus jamais !  
- Et pour tout le monde à part eux ça finit bien. Bon, sauf pour Azraël qui était quand même fun dans son genre mais… bon sang, Aziraphale ! c'était les "méchants" de l'affaire, c'est moi qui devrais être triste pour eux en théorie !  
- Mais leur histoire est tellement tragique…  
- Mais c'est juste une _histoire_. De la fiction. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'en vrai ça ne veut rien dire du tout, » pointa Crowley sans réaliser tout de suite qu'il reprenait presque les mots de Bartleby à Loki.

Ils ruminèrent ça en silence quelques instants, avant que le démon, finalement, ne se remette à râler de plus belle. Non, il n'allait quand même pas admettre que le film était loupé ! après tous ces efforts pour aller le voir ?

« Non, ne me dis pas qu'ils auraient dû faire une fin plus joyeuse : si tous les films se terminaient parfaitement bien pour tout le monde ça serait atrocement mièvre et très vite lassant.  
- Les pauvres anges déchus, tout de même…  
- Bah, dans la réalité ils ne sont pas si à plaindre que ça, tu sais, fit le principal concerné, complaisamment.  
- Hm…  
- En fait, d'après moi, il faut même être sacrément tordu pour vouloir remonter aux Cieux.  
- Et retourner en Enfer ? »

Crowley frissonna intérieurement : encore plus ! pas que ça soit _si_ terrible, comme endroit, mais, d'une autre manière que les happy-ends à répétition, c'était terriblement lassant. Et il détestait s'ennuyer.  
« Non vraiment, on est très bien ici. Moi en tout cas je suis bien ici. C'est sur Terre qu'on est le mieux, en fait. »

Aziraphale acquiesça. Et demanda :  
« En somme, l'erreur de Loki et Bartleby et d'avoir voulu rentrer dans un "chez eux" qui n'était plus le leur, au lieu de se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient désormais ?  
- À mon avis, oui.  
- Mais, et la grâce divine, le pardon, la rémission des péchés ?  
- C'est bon pour les humains. Les anges, c'est une autre affaire… »

Aziraphale ne sut que répondre, peiné. Son compagnon avait dit ça d'un ton relativement léger, mais derrière, il avait dû souffrir, sans doute, d'être Déchu ? il affirmait être très bien là où il était, comme Démon et sur Terre, mais…

« Enfin bon, reprit justement Crowley, l'air de ne pas s'en faire le moins du monde et coupant sans ambages les interrogations d'Aziraphale ; s'ils étaient malheureux en bas, ça les regarde, j'peux rien pour eux. Et toi, tu en penses quoi, d'entre le Ciel et ici ? »

La question resta un moment sans réponse, avant que l'interpellé avoue, d'une voix très basse, comme un secret honteux : « Je crois que je préfère la Terre. Ici et maintenant. »

Crowley lui tapota le bras, tout sourire.  
« Ben tu vois ! pour nous, tout va bien ; pour eux, c'est bien dommage, mais ça n'était qu'un film, deux heures de divertissement et rien de plus. On n'aurait eu ça ni En-Haut ni En-Bas.  
- Moui, c'est vrai…  
- Alors la prochaine fois, profites-en un peu mieux au lieu de te lamenter sur la destruction de deux _faux_ anges déchus !  
- Mais ça a dû être horrible pour eux, la Déchéance, la perte des ailes, la mort, l'anéantissement…  
- He, oh ! _qui_ ici, peut savoir ce que c'est, hein, de Déchoir et perdre ses ailes ?  
- Tu as _perdu_ tes ailes ?  
- Nooon, c'est juste ce qu'on raconte pour faire style. Tu sais bien qu'elles sont toujours là. Toujours aussi classe et tout.  
- Ah… »

Ils laissèrent planer un nouveau silence. Puis cette fois, ce fut Aziraphale qui reprit la parole :  
« On n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller voir _ce_ film, en fait. L'autre était peut-être mieux ?  
- Aaaah ! et _qui_ a insisté pour justement, voir « l'histoire de ces deux anges qui avaient l'air adorable » ?  
- Oui, bon…  
- Ok, on ira voir l'autre la prochaine fois. »


End file.
